Silicone pressure sensitive adhesives have excellent heat resistance, freeze resistance and electrical properties inherent to silicone and maintain adhesion without impairing these properties. They are thus widely used as pressure sensitive adhesives where a high level of reliability is required. Typical silicone pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprise: a diorganopolysiloxane having at least two alkenyl groups in a molecule; an organopolysiloxane containing of R3SiO1/2 units and SiO4/2 units in a molar ratio of the R3SiO1/2 unit to the SiO4/2 unit of from 0.6 to 1.7, wherein R is a monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; an oragnopolysiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in a molecule; an inhibitor, hydrosilylation catalyst; and a solvent (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,057,909 B2).
Recently, the silicone pressure sensitive adhesive compositions may be applied to micro gravure coatings in order to obtain a thin pressure sensitive adhesive layer on a substrate film. However, the aforementioned silicone pressure sensitive adhesive compositions cannot form the pressure sensitive adhesive layer exhibiting proper adhesion and good anti-scratch property on the substrate film.